


Penpals

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: charloft, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam makes a frightening discovery in Vala's room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penpals

**Author's Note:**

> Set post- _Bounty (10.15)_.
> 
> This was written and posted to livejournal and dreamwidth previously to the 2013 Charloft 100 Drabbles of Summer prompt: mother

"Vala, get a move on! We're gonna be..." Cam trailed off when he saw an envelope on her dresser. "What's this?"

"What's what?"

He looked at the familiar handwriting with growing dread. "My mother wrote you a letter?"

"Oh yes," Vala answered with a smile. "We bonded, you know."

"You gonna write back?"

"Of course! I can't be rude. Plus, I would love to hear some more of her wonderful stories."

Cam felt a little sick wondering exactly what his mother had told Vala that put that twinkle in her eye.

"Now come on, Cameron. We're going to be late."


End file.
